Bella's Puppy
by Kimmy1901
Summary: What happens when Bella get's a new puppy? How's Edward gonna like him?
1. Chapter 1

Edward doesn't know what I'm about to do. At least . . . I think he doesn't. Charlie approves, and so does Jacob. I don't know why I got _his_ opinion. And of course he would say it's a good idea. It's Jacob. And he's one of them.

My fists clenched tightly, I walked into the pet store.

There were pets everywhere. Fish, dogs, cats, birds. It was a very cute store. I looked around again, and saw a woman behind a desk. She smiled as a welcome and went back to some paperwork. And as I browsed, a golden retriever immediately grabbed my attention. He was a little big, and right when a walked in, and the little bell at the top of the door dinged, he pounced up, making the cage shake. Without thinking a second, I turned on my heel to face the lady at the desk. "I'll take that one." I pointed to the dog.

She smiled, "Ah, that's our troublemaker." The lady walked up to the cage where the puppy was banging around, and unlocked it. He jumped out into her arms and squirmed so much, I would've fallen over. "Whoa, now." She settled the dog down. "This is Eddy."

My eyes widened. That is too perfect. "I'll take him!" I repeated, more enthusiastically.

She laughed again and put Eddy back into the crate, walked over to the desk, and got out about five pieces of paper from a file cabinet. They stated how old he was: 1 year, 7 months. How long he was in_ Forks Pet Store_: three weeks. And other things about his parents, his medical history, and all that stuff. And about forty-five minutes later, of me signing the papers, paying her $100, and her explaining stuff about how to be a good pet owner, I took Eddy's leash, and I ran outside, hoping that Eddy wouldn't get too wet from the rain. I tugged him through the wet street, and the second I opened my door, he jumped in. Wow. He's a good jumper. I smiled at him as he shook off on my seats and scrambled to the passenger side and back.

As I got in, picked Eddy up and put him on the backseat, I grumbled to myself at how stupid I was for not taking the crate that the lady offered me to take him home in. I insisted, though, that I didn't want his first memories with me to be behind bars. I know, I'm too sentimental. Oh well. I don't see you dating a vampire.

I looked to the backseat again and smiled at Eddy, who was running in circles. And as the car started, I pushed down the petal worriedly. This wasn't safe. I took the key out of the ignition, took Eddy's leash, and ran back to the pet store, where I got the crate.

And besides the constant barking, yelping, _and_ my trucks coughing, the drive was pretty peaceful without the worry that my new puppy would fall and break his foot.

Soon, I pulled up to my house, and as the car stopped, I looked to the backseat. Eddy was now laying down, but when I looked at him, he jumped up and almost hit his poor little head on the ceiling of the cage. I got out of the car and grabbed his cage. He was actually pretty heavy. Probably . . . 20 pounds? Oh well. I didn't mind how much he weighed, and I ran up the driveway, and into the house.

Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room when he saw us walk in. He stood up with a smile on his face. "Now who is this?" He laughed while taking the cage so I could take my coat off.

"This is Eddy." I smiled and put my coat on the rack.

He looked at me, his expression glum. "You named him after your boyfriend?" Okay, he just had to assume that.

I rolled my eyes and took the cage back. "No, he was al_ready_ named that. And I want you to like him, so why would I name him that?" I laughed jokingly.

He nodded, and with the cage in my hand, I walked to the living room, put the cage on the carpet, and I let him out. Eddy exploded out like he was being launched from a canon. Charlie and I watched in amazement as he bounced from one wall to another.

And the timing was perfect, actually. I looked to the clock in the kitchen. Edward's going to be here in . . . the doorbell rang. Now.

I ran up to get Eddy, and once I captured him, I walked to the door. Edward was there, a shiny smile harbored on his face. "You got a dog?" He asked suspiciously . . . and worriedly, as he looked Eddy right in the eye.

I nodded. "You wanna hold him?" I stepped up to him, advertising the amazingly cuteness of this puppy.

Immediately he stepped back with his hands up. "No." Jeez, what's wrong with this cute little puppy?

Charlie walked up behind me. "Edward." He greeted unwillingly. Well, at least he made the effort.

He put his hands down and faced him politely, "Good afternoon, Charlie."

Charlie had, "_its__ Mr. Swan, to you, punk__"_, written _all_ over his face. But I ignored him, and motioned for Edward to come inside. He did, I closed the door, and once again, unleashed the beast. He threw himself at Edward's legs. I laughed as Edward kept stepping backwards.

"C'mon, just hold him!" I pressed playfully.

He shook his head. And all I could think of was to put on my puppy-dog face. Usually it works. Edward put his head down in defeat, and looked at the puppy, who was now biting his shoelaces. And reluctantly, Edward bent down, and picked him up. And as Eddy settled down in Edward's strong arms, I couldn't help but to let out an, "Aw. . ."

Edward rolled his eyes, and with one hand, he petted the puppy's head. Even Charlie thought it was cute.

"He's kind of sweet." Edward smiled at the puppy, but my eyes grew wide.

"Uh . . . Edward?" I walked up to them and took Eddy from Edward . . . revealing a large wet stain on Edward's shirt.

He looked down with as wide of eyes as me. "Um . . ." I put Eddy back in his crate and ran into the kitchen where I grabbed a paper towel. "I think it's a dominance thing. Or he's just exited."

Charlie turned around and coughed to hide his laughter. And when he couldn't hide it much longer, he walked into the living room, and resumed his football game.

I got the towel wet, and gave it to Edward. Annoyed, he wiped at his shirt.

I looked behind me at Charlie. "Dad? Can Edward borrow one of your shirts?"

For Charlie, that was translated as, "Dad? Can Edward have one of your kidneys?"

And even though it was rude, Charlie's eyes widened. I looked at him sternly so he would calm down. But Edward stopped me.

"No, it's . . ." he wiped at his shirt again. ". . . okay, I'll just go. . . ."

"No!" I grabbed his arm. "He'll be glad to lend you one." I turned to him, "Right, Charlie?" I said trough my teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just don't take the one . . ." he started, but I snapped my head to him, and Charlie put up his hands again defensively.

I nodded approvingly and ran up the stairs.

Each step I took, I felt guiltier for leaving Edward, with a pee stain on his shirt, alone with Charlie. But I shook it off and I turned into his room, and grabbed a shirt that he never wears, so he'd be feeling less angry. It was one of his police tee shirts. I ran back downstairs and threw it to Edward. He caught it awkwardly.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Edward." I bent down next to Eddy's cage.

He sighed and smiled at me weakly. "It's okay. Emmett'd get a kick out of this little puppy, though. What's his name?"

And as the answer appeared in Charlie's mind, Edward's eyes widened. "No!" he mouthed. I couldn't help but smile at how Edward reacted to this. I had to admit, the entire time I knew about Eddy's name, I always imagined different Edward faces. Like, maybe he'd be frustrated, embarrassed, or angry. Honestly, though, this time, he seemed to be all three.

"The dog's name's Eddy!" Charlie called from the living room, for I never technically answered him. And by the tone in his voice, I could tell that Charlie _had_ to be the one to break the bad news to Edward. This was getting old.

Edward slumped his shoulders. "You named him Eddy?"

I smiled sheepishly. "_I_ didn't. I think his old owners did," I defended myself.

Blindly, Edward crinkled his nose in disgust. But come on, he had to like this. An adorable creature having the same name as him! Well, kind of the same name. But Edward just gets _so_ uptight when anyone calls him Eddy.

And as I stood up, I heard a ringing. Edward reached into his pocket, said, "Excuse me, a moment," and answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered in his velvety voice ". . . . Yeah, I know . . . Mmhmm . . . already . . . you're getting a little slow." He hung up, a little perturbed.

I looked at Charlie, who was watching TV, not caring what we were saying, so I whispered. "Who was that?"

He leaned in and whispered. "Alice just called to tell me that your brand new puppy would have an accident on me."

I chuckled.

"So . . ." he started as he looked at the shirt in his hands. "Why'd you get a dog, anyways?"

I looked at him, not sure what to think about how he said that. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a, "I hate your dog, why'd you get it?" or a, "How could you get a . . . gross dog?" But I let it slide, no matter how mean he meant it. So I just answered him as civilly as I could, "Because," I looked at Eddy. "I wanted one."

He wasn't satisfied. "Why?"

"Because, puppies are cute and I'm sorry if one peed on you, but that doesn't mean that they are bad."

He put up his hands, "I'm not saying they are . . ."

I finished for him, "You're just saying that they don't suit you, blah, blah. But they suit me." I ran up to the crate, opened it, and took Eddy up the stairs. Edward followed.

And once we were in my room, I opened the crate, and Eddy walked out, a little more tired from being a pistol the entire day.

Edward stood by the window cautiously. "I don't want to . . ."

I laughed and looked up at him. "Eat it?"

"I won't." He assured me. "But it looks . . ."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I can see how a poor innocent golden retriever looks yummy you."

He looked annoyed, and I changed the subject quickly, for even though I've known this dog an hour, I hated to think of him being . . ._ eaten_.

"Hey, Edward," I itched Eddy's ear. "Do you think that we could bring Eddy to the rest of thee Cullen clan?" I asked in a haughty accent.

Luckily, his previous frustration lightened and he smiled. "I guess."

Right when he said that, my face lightened and I picked up Eddy and headed for the door. He looked after me. "Now?" he called, confused.

"Yeah! I want them to see him!"

He shrugged, and after he changed into Charlie's shirt in the bathroom, we came downstairs, and got into Edward's shiny Volvo, with Eddy on my lap.

The ride was silent . . . as I hoped it wouldn't be. Edward still resented Eddy for peeing on him, but he didn't want to show it. Also, I could tell that Edward was trying his best so he wouldn't kill my puppy. Of course, I'm not saying that he would. I know he's not going to. But I'm assuming that animals are a whole lot different then humans. It's just . . . he's used to animals.

I shuddered and hugged Eddy.

As we arrived, I smiled at Edward and stepped out, made sure that the leash was secure and ran out to the front porch, while Edward turned the car off dreadfully slow for him. I knocked on the door, and before I was finished with the second knock, the door opened and I saw Alice's cheerful face standing at the door.

"Oh my god, your puppy is so cute!" She shrieked as she got on her knees to give Eddy a kiss on the head.

I smiled. "Edward doesn't seem to think so."

Alice looked at me, confused, and then looked past Eddy to see Edward. "Hey, you! Why don't you like this little bundle of joy!" She ruffled his fur.

He groaned and walked up to us. "He peed on me."

Alice laughed, "I know," and quietly said, "Good boy," to Eddy.

She looked up to me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you brought him!"

Jasper appeared behind her. "Who got a dog?" He asked.

I raised my hand. "Me, his name is Eddy."

Jasper and Alice laughed in chorus, but I interrupted them. "That was his name _before_. I had nothing to do with the naming."

"Mmhmm," Jasper laughed and bent down to pet Eddie. "Hey, Edward, nice shirt. Doughnut Squad?"

Oh yeah, that's why my Dad never wears that shirt. Edward looked down, and once he read it, he glared at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eddy has gotten so big since I first got him, and Edward still doesn't like him. I mean, it was just one shirt. He got the stain out, and I mean, Eddy was just nervous. But Alice _adores_ him, and so does Esme. Jasper and Emmett only like him because he peed on Edward. As for Rosealie and Carlisle . . . I don't think they've met him yet.

After our walk, I'll take Eddy to go see them. Today is actually the first official walk me and Eddy have had. It's been raining the whole two months I've had him, and I never got to take him out.

I put on my coat and walked over to the kitchen where he spilled the water out of his bowl. I was just about to bend down to clean it up when the phone rang. Eddy barked at that, because he barks at everything, and I answered it.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded anxious on the other line.

"Jacob? Hi."

"I never met your dog." His voice sounded upset.

I looked down at Eddy and laughed, "You will."

"I want to now."

"Yeah, I figured."

Now his anxious voice faded back into his same old playful one. The one that I could handle listening to. "I wanna see him! What's his name?"

I rolled my eyes and wound my fingers into the telephone cord. "His name . . . okay, before I tell you, you have to know that I didn't name him."

"Okay?" He chuckled, annoyed.

"It's Eddy."

There was a pause, and then a moan. "Jeez . . . Eddy?"

I almost hung up the phone. "It's a cute name! And besides, I told you that I wasn't the one that named him. It was his old owners.

"Yeah, sure."

I tightened my grip on the phone and crinkled up my nose, "Well, then I _won't_ take him to La Push today. Ya know I was planning to, but now I won't."

I heard a sigh. Actually, I wasn't really planning on taking him to see Jacob, but it's not like I have other plans. Edward and his family are going to be cooped up all day in their house because of the sunny weather. And I did kind of want to see if Jacob and Eddy would bond. I mean, they could play together.

"Okay, whatever. His name's Eddy."

I laughed, and reached over to get a towel to wipe up the water on the floor. "Well, I'm going to walk him, and then I'll come over there at around . . ." I looked at the clock. "two?"

He didn't pause a single second. "Yeah!"

As I hung up the phone, I looked at Eddy again.

It's not fair. He's so big. I looked at the almost full-sized golden retriever playing with the collar I just put on. Now I put on the leash and headed out the door. Eddy was definitely excited.

We walked down the street, and then we began up a trail that goes through one of our forests. Eddy's nose seemed to be glued to the ground, smelling all the different leaves, and droppings from other animals, as we walked. I smiled at him.

It was a little cold out, so I quickened my pace, and trust me Eddy was fine with that.

I watched with a smile, and as we arrived at a clearing, I began turning around so we'd go back to the house. But he tugged forward. My eyes widened at how strong he was, and pulled backwards. He pulled forwards.

"Eddy, come on!" I pulled.

Now I saw what he was pulling towards. A raccoon. I swallowed loudly, and Eddy growled viciously. "Eddy, bad boy, come on."

He growled again, and the raccoon ran forwards. So did Eddy, and guess what? He dragged me with him.

"Wait!" I screamed as he dragged me forwards.

As we picked up speed, I tripped on a rock, and now he was dragging me on the muddy forest floor. "EDDY!" I screamed, trying to stand up.

He barked and ran faster.

I watched the forest blur behind us, and wiped off the mud on my face with my shoulder. Eddy continued to sprint after the raccoon. "Eddy! Please, stop Eddy!" I panted.

We passed many trees, and as we passed each one, I closed my eyes. I almost wanted to let go of the dang leash, but I was afraid that if I did he would run away, so I tightened my grip and tried planting my shoes into the ground so he couldn't pull me. But it was raining so much, it was simply mud, and we just slid along.

After about a minute of me screaming his name and trying to stop him, he ran around a tree—still following the raccoon—and as he came forward again, my face hit the truck of the tree painfully, but Eddy just continued to pull me.

"Ow!" I screamed. "Eddy!"

He didn't even look back as I called him. Eddy just pushed his legs harder, and he'd seemingly get faster each second he pulled me along. The _only_ upside to this, was that he was getting a good exorcise. But I shook that off as my face hit another tree. My nose began to throb.

Now we headed into grass, and I was actually pretty relieved that there wasn't that much trees, and mud, until I saw the pond. I attempted to pull back as he pulled me along, though I doubt he even felt it.

Luckily, though, Eddy began slowing down when the raccoon got out of sight, and I had a chance to stand up.

But as the raccoon reappeared, Eddy went ballistic and returned to his regular pace. Fortunately, for me, I wasn't being dragged on the floor anymore. _Un_fortunately, for me, the collar on Eddy's neck grew loose, and it, the leash, _and_ me, went flying into the pond.

I landed with an excruciating splash.

The pond was so cold; my hands shook, and I began flapping my arms, almost forgetting how to swim. It felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe from what just happened with Eddy, and I was flailing my arms hopelessly in water. But soon, after I remembered how to swim, let alone breath, I awkwardly climbed out, seeing Eddy chasing the raccoon in circles. "Ed-d-d-d-y!" I screamed.

He stopped and looked at me. Sheepishly, he let his tongue out, and he cocked his head. I stood there, covered in moss, in the cold, staring at Eddy, who was now rolling around in the grass. With trembling knees, I walked up to him.

Eddy sat down, and held his hand up to shake. I couldn't help but laugh. I kneeled down to grab him, but before I even touched him, he sprinted away. "Eddy!" I growled after him, exasperated.

He barked and ran in a circle. "Eddy!" I yelled as seriously as I could. "Come!"

Eddy just sprinted around the grass.

Unwillingly, I stood up, and started chasing him. He took it as a challenge and ran faster. "Eddy! Sit! Bad boy!"

He barked.

"I'm not playing with you, dog!"

Eddy became faster, and now he disappeared back into the forest. My eyes widened, "Eddy!"

With my arms flying, I sprinted to where he ran, but all I could see was trees, and leaves being stirred from when he past.

The only thing I could think of was to run back to my house. My legs were moving so fast, I was truly amazed. And as I pushed through my front door, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and with shaky fingers, I dialed.

It rang two times, "Hello?"

I didn't hesitate, "JACOB, GET DOWN HERE!!!" I screamed through the phone.

"Bella?" He asked, alarmed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? GET DOWN HERE!"

"What's wrong?"

"EDDY RAN AWAY!"

There was a pause.

"THE DOG!" I finished.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Jacob," I stuttered, a little more calm. "Don't drive, that'll take too long. Transform to your wolfness and get over here!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I felt like I could crush the phone with my hand right now. "Not as soon as you can, NOW!"

I hung up, and paced around the kitchen. But when the doorbell didn't ring, I clenched my fists and ran out of the house again.

Almost getting whiplash from looking around so hard, I finally saw Jacob blur up. "WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry; do you know where he went?"

I looked at him and then pointed to the forest. "He's in there!" I now noticed that I was crying.

Jacob blurred into the forest. I waited, my heart beating so fast it almost hurt. What if he's hurt in the forest all alone? I bit my lip to the point where there was a strong taste of blood in my mouth. I winced, and waited longer.

And about five excruciatingly long minutes later, I saw Jacob walk out of the forest, Eddy in his hands. I think my heart stopped, and I ran up to them, tripping on a pebble. I hit the ground, stood back up, and continued running.

"Is this him?" Jacob smiled as I approached.

With a smile I couldn't get rid of, I nodded and hugged Eddy's neck. He looked at me, his expression innocent, and licked my face. I smiled and looked to Jacob.

"Thanks."

He nodded and pet Eddy's head. "He was running around a tree."

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Oh."

Jacob now looked at me skeptically. "Why are you all muddy?"

I glowered at him, and explained that this dog was way too big for me to walk alone. I left the pond part out, and Jacob handed me Eddy.

Hugging his so tightly, he started to squirm again; I walked back to the house. "So, this is why you made me hurry over hear?" Jacob laughed behind me.

I snapped my head to look at him, "What? You don't think saving Eddy's life was a good enough reason? I would assume that you would! You being the same species and all."

He grinned. "No, I meant, maybe Edward could've saved little Eddy." He said sourly.

I rolled my eyes. "It's too sunny."

A _huge_ grin came across his face. "Yeah right, you just trusted me more than your precious vampire. You were afraid he'd eat your dog, weren't you! Because, you know that I would never do that, because I have self control."

Self control, huh? I turned back to the house angrily and put Eddy on the ground, for he was too heavy for me to carry, and I just held onto the fur on his neck as I guided him back to the house.

"You know it's true!" Jacob called.

I glowered towards the door, and barged in. Once Eddy was pushed in, I slammed the door as hard as I could. My heart was still beating quickly from being worried about Eddy. You know, having such high adrenaline and being angry isn't a very good combination. I stomped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator with a bang. I searched furiously until I found the eggs.

I grabbed the carton and walked out the door, seeing Jacob still staying there with a smile on his face. But when he saw the eggs, the smile became larger. Like he was questioning my ability to do it. "Bella," his breathing was uneven from his laughter. "Put the eggs down!" he yelled through his cuffed hands, imitating a police officer ordering a criminal to put his gun down.

Twitching, I opened it and held the first egg I could see in my hand. He walked up to me, and as he did, I held the egg up. Soon, he was too close than I would want him to be. "Bella put the egg down. I was only joking."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't put the egg down.

He smiled his old Jacob smile. The one that he almost never used anymore. I groaned, and even though I was mentally screaming at myself not to, I put the egg back into the carton.

Stupid werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I'm really excited about today. Rosalie came home from "hiking" and she said that she'd come and see Eddy. I mean, she's always been busy doing one thing or another, and she's never even seen him. I've had Eddy for what, three months now? Carlisle saw him about three weeks ago when I brought him over. It was so adorable, Carlisle loved him.

But I'm pretty anxious to how Rosalie will like him. I mean, she has pretty high standards, and once she doesn't like something, she's never going to. She's stubborn, and a critic. But she's also one of my good friends. Of course we've had some rough patches . . . and it was really hard overcoming that. But we did.

I made sure that Eddy's collar was on tight enough so he couldn't wiggle out, and loose enough so he wouldn't choke. Although he's gotten a little older, he's still the same puppy I brought home three months ago. He's also still the same puppy that dragged me around the forest and into a pond. Luckily, I could now laugh at that, and I smiled down at Eddy. His tongue was hanging out, and he had just gotten a hair cut around his eyes, so they looked so much bigger.

Despite the fact that Eddy might pee on Rosalie (he seems to do that to a lot of new people he meets—Edward, Mike, Jessica, and Angela) I thought that he was really going to make a good impression. During the last few months, I have grown very close to this little dog. I don't know how I did, though, in such a short amount of time.

Even Edward has forgiven him! Personally, I didn't think it was possible. I mean, every night that Edward would come and watch me sleep, Eddy would always bark at him, bite him . . . pee on him. But it was an accident. When Edward came through the window, it startled the poor little pup.

I gave Eddy a kiss on the head and heard the doorbell ring. Eddy barked and ran to the door, I followed behind. And as I scooted him out of the way of the door, I opened it, and saw Rosalie, annoyed, on the doorstep. "Can't stay long," she said as she walked in, avoiding Eddy.

"Oh," is all I said before Rose looked at Eddy, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Is that him?" She looked the dog over.

I nodded, waiting to hear what she thought.

"He has split ends."

"Uh . . ."

"And his collar is . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence, and with her three inch heels, she walked over to him, scooped him up (although he's gotten to be about seventy pounds) and walked out the front door.

"Rose!" I ran after her.

She turned to me, "I'll be right back."

I nodded, still a little confused, and Rose got in her car with Eddy, and drove off.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

This dog needs conditioner, and he needs it fast. As I parked the car into the garage, and took Eddy out, I stomped into the house. Esme was there, her face curious.

"Rose?"

"Can't talk, Esme. We've got an emergency."

I walked down the hallway, and Alice met me at the steps.

"Thank God _someone_ is doing something about this dog."

I nodded firmly. "Do you still have that horse shampoo?"

She nodded as well, and we walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door so there'd be no distractions, and sauntered into my bathroom with Eddy. I put him in my bathtub. "Alice," I looked at her, assuming she knew what to do. She smiled and walked out, coming back twenty seconds later with the horse shampoo.

During the time she was gone, I had already started filling up the bathtub with water, and _all_ of my bath beads. Eddy whimpered a few times, but I kept explaining to him that beauty is pain.

Now, as I rinsed him off as thoroughly as I could, Alice handed me the horse shampoo. I poured all of it on his fur, and I rubbed it in as best as I could without breaking his bones. And when his fur was somewhat able to be worked with, I rinsed the shampoo off and reached for my Pantene Conditioner. It was the kind that makes your hair shine.

I rinsed that off, now, as well. And once all the bubbles were off him, I snapped in the air. "Alice! Towel."

She grabbed one off my rack, and handed it to me. I dried him, and set him on my counter. I snapped again. "Scissors."

Alice handed me them, and I began cutting the hair around his paws, and face. And let me tell you, it felt _so_ good to cut off those split ends. After most of them were cut off, I held the scissors up in the air; Alice took them and replaced it with a nail file. I started on his claws.

Once I was finished with the claws, I heard Bella's stupid truck cough from outside. I rolled my eyes, and _with _my eyes, I told Alice to stay with Eddy while I go downstairs. She nodded and I blurred downstairs, opening the door before she could knock.

"Go. Away." I looked down at Bella.

Her face was confused. "Rose, I . . ." she started, I interrupted.

"Go. Away."

"Bu-"she started again.

"Bella, I don't have a lot of patience, right now. So I can't deal with you. Just. Go. Away."

I shut the door in her face and ran back up stairs to see Alice cutting at Eddy's hair again. "Jeez, that girl's obsessed with this dog," I mumbled and approached them.

She giggled and I grabbed some of my designer perfume from my counter. Alice noticed me.

"Are you sure you should use human perfume on a dog?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Are you questioning me, Alice?"

She held up her hands in surrender, and I sprayed Eddy head to toe. Or to paw . . .?

He smelled decent, so as Alice held him down, I opened his mouth, taking a piece of floss from the drawer, and getting all of the gunk out. Jeez, this poor dog has been living like a barbarian! I winced as I now scraped off some of the plaque with my fingernail.

Now, after his teeth were _semi_ clean, and his breath didn't make me shudder, I bent down and took my straightening iron out of the wooden cabinets and waited impatiently as it heated up. And once it had, I straightened the hair I didn't cut on his tail. After he _smelled_ and looked okay, I walked out of my bathroom and into my room where I opened my top drawer of my dresser, and took out my fleece scarf.

It looked perfect around his neck as his collar.

Now for the next twenty minutes, we obsessed over the little details. And when he was done, me and Alice stepped back to admire our work. He looked absolutely positively perfect.

Eddy's tongue hung out and he laid down on my marble counter.

Alice and I looked at each other and nodded. Our work here is done.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe she just slammed the door in my face like that. What was she doing to Eddy? I waited in my truck in front of their house for what seemed like an eternity. But according to the clock, it was about twenty minutes. Rosalie and Alice walked out, with Eddy. At least . . . I think it was Eddy.

Luckily, the rain had died down, so I ran out of my truck and to the porch where they were standing. My eyes were wide. "What did you do?" I asked as I reached for Eddy.

Rosalie turned her back with Eddy defensively, "I did what no one else could do. The impossible." She looked up to the sky all dramatic.

I reached for Eddy again, and this time, she handed him to me. Immediately, though, I had to put him on the ground for he was too heavy. Rose's eyes widened.

"Hey! Pick him up!" Rose demanded. "Don't you dare get him dirty!"

Even though I couldn't, I was too afraid to not, so I bent down to pick him up. But he was already rolling around in the mud. My mouth dropped and I looked to Rosalie and Alice.

They're eyes were wide. Rosalie snarled and twitched her eye. "My work . . ." she whispered, and she fell to her knees. "MY WORK! RUINED!" She looked heavenward.

I ran up to Eddy and pulled him away from the mud. "Uh . . ." I tried harder to drag him away from the mud. "Sorry about this."

I glanced over to Rosalie. Her eyes were closed and she was clutching the bottom of her jacket. Alice was standing up, banging her head on her wall. It made loud thumps.

Looking back down at Eddy sheepishly, I sighed as I saw him, usually brown, now black with mud. Poor dog.

Alice turned around and opened her eyes, and I almost expected them to be red. But they were the usual gold, and she had a forced smile on her face. She stood up. "No," she said through the phony smile. "It's okay; I only put my soul into that." She looked up to the sky, forgetting to mention that she doesn't have a soul. "It's not like I worked h-hard or anything."

Rosalie opened her eyes, not bothering to put on that fake smile. "The dog is mine." She growled.

My eyes widened and I hugged Eddy defensively. But Alice held out her hand to block Rosalie from stepping any farther. "Now Rose, it's okay."

Rosalie let out a breath and glowered at Eddy. "Okay, it's . . ." she breathed. "It's okay. I'm okay."

I nodded as I stared at her . . . wondering if she really was. I'm willing to bet that if she were human, her face would be red, and her mascara would be running because she was crying so hard. I weakly smiled and her, and I nudged Eddy so he would let his tongue hang out again. That's what always gets people to forgive him.

Somehow, he understood, and that adorable tongue popped out. Rosalie seemed unfazed, though, so I got behind Eddy and started in a _Scooby-Doo_ accent, "Sorry. I didn't mean to Rosalie. Forgive me!"

She rolled her eyes. "He messed with my work." She started as she shook her head disappointedly, "Something like that isn't very easy to forgive, you know."

I got out from behind Eddy and stared at her, and then Eddy. "C'mon, look at that little face!" I played with the flab around it.

That made her crack, but she made sure that we wouldn't see it. "Okay, well tell him that he owes me 10 ounces of my five hundred dollar designer perfume."

I smiled and nodded, and then I looked up to Alice. "Um . . . how couldn't you see this coming?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, my power isn't as predictable as Edward's."

I smiled at the name and while I thought about where he was, I let go of Eddy and he sprinted and jumped onto Rosalie. She screamed as she looked at her outfit, which looked like it costs more than my house. My eyes widened so much it hurt and I crawled over to where Eddy was trying to give Rose a hug and pulled him off of her. Her clothes were covered in his mud.

I heard Alice gasp in the background, and nervously, I began wiping some of the mud from her pants. She would've snapped Eddy in half, but she was so angry, I don't think she could move.

Now this would be harder to forgive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Today's the bonfire at La Push. I'm not sure if I was even going to go if Jacob hadn't said that I could bring Eddy. Personally, I think it would be neat having him go out in _public_, public. Also, the entire time I've had Eddy (about four months) I've never socialized Eddy with any other dogs. He needs some canine friends.

Charlie was going out of his mind at how glad he was that I'm going to La Push, but I tried to ignore him as I secured the leash.

"You are going to have _so_ much fun, Bella!" Charlie smiled.

Rolling me eyes, I opened the front door. "Bye," I called behind me.

"Have fun!"

Eddy ran forward, and I braced myself so I wouldn't be dragged around again. But since it was around 7:00 pm, he was a little tired and didn't have the energy to pull me.

I opened the door to my truck and he jumped in. Luckily, it wasn't raining today, so he couldn't get my seats wet again. So as he settled down on the passenger seat, I started the car, and smiled. I haven't seen Jacob for a while. The last time I did, I was about to throw eggs at him. But Jacob _knew_ that I would never do that, so he's not offended. That's why he begged me to come to this bonfire.

Only twenty minutes later, I arrived at La Push. Eddy grew restless on the seat. Jacob never said where the _bonfire_ was, so I drove to his house. There was about ten people laughing and talking on his lawn. And as I pulled up, everyone looked at me because it's not like I could sneak up on anyone with this truck.

Jacob smiled at me, and ran up to the car as I parked it on the driveway. My window was open, so before I could step out, he said, "Hey Bella! Glad you came!"

He stepped out of the way so I could get out, and once I was out, Eddy jumped. Instinctively, I gave the leash to Jacob so my dog couldn't run away again. He laughed.

"So . . ."I started. "Where is it?"

He grinned. "We're headed to it now. It's over on First Beach. C'mon."

I followed him, Eddy, and all the people on his lawn to First Beach. Billy, Embry, and Quil were already there laughing and drinking sodas, sitting on logs surrounding a large, and old tree that they had set on fire. I smiled at them, and when they saw us coming, they waved. Eddy barked and tried pulling forwards. I'm glad I gave the leash to Jacob, if I were still holding it; I'd probably be dragged along again.

"Hey guys!" Jacob ran up to them, Eddy followed at his side, glad to be running.

Embry and Quil surrounded Eddy and ruffled his fur, while the rest of us approached and sat around the bonfire. This reminded me of the other bonfire where Billy told us all the legends. They were so amazing. Except this time, I'm not worried about any new born vampires, and I have the bestest dog in the world with me.

"Who wants some Barbeque?" Embry laughed as he walked to the grill across from the logs.

There was a small roar and Embry put about five hamburgers on.

And as Jacob went to help Embry, he handed me the leash, and I began to chat with Emily, who I was glad to see came.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in such a long time. How've you been?" Emily smiled at me, and then looked down to Eddy. "And who's this?"

I smiled, "I've been good, and this is Eddy."

She laughed quietly, but I didn't bother to explain to her—like I have everyone else—that I didn't name him. But oh well, she didn't care that much and we continued to talk—me forgetting how nice she was over all of the pandemonium lately.

After a few minutes of everyone talking, laughing, people telling stories, Jacob held up the spatula and yelled, "Who's ready for hamburgers?"

Another roar and people stood up awkwardly and crowded around the grill. Emily and I laughed and watched as they did, waiting for it to die down. We didn't have to though, for Jacob snuck up behind us with two paper plates and hamburgers. "Ladies," he handed us them.

"Oh you spoil us!" Emily laughed as she started on her burger.

I just smiled and tightened my grip on the leash.

And once most of finished our burgers—some finished a second helping—Quil walked up to stand in front of the fire. Everyone looked at him with a smile.

"Who's ready for a scary story?" He said in a spooky tenor.

Everyone clapped.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking down this very beach. It was about two in the morning, and I thought that this would finally be the time where I could be alone. But as I walked, I felt like someone was following me. It was just this eerie feeling that kept occurring that never ceased to make me look behind my shoulder. But somehow I began to get over the suspicion, but just as I wasn't disturbed anymore, I heard something. It was a ruffling of leaves."

"Half of me thought that it was the wind, and it probably was. But another half of me knew. I looked behind my shoulder again, and this time, instead of seeing the rest of the beach like usual, I saw two yellow eyes staring at me. I blinked, just to make sure that it was real. It was."

Everyone was so absorbed in the story, and heck, so was I, I didn't notice my grip on the leash loosen, and Eddy walk up slowly to the fire. He began gnawing at one of the branches, which at the top was on fire like the rest of the tree.

The branch fell after a minute . . . on Quil.

"AHH!" HE screamed when he noticed that clothes were on fire. "OH MY G0D—OW! HELP!"

Everyone was screaming, and my eyes were wider than I think they ever were. And when I remembered how to move, I ran up and pulled Eddy back, while Quil ran around the beach on fire. Everyone chased him, trying to put out the fire, but he was panicking, and all he could think of was to run in circles.

"OW! ARGH . . .!" it was a piercing scream.

I watched in awe, my heart beating so fast I thought that _it_ would catch fire. Did my dog just set Quil on fire?

"OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" He screamed again.

And when some sensibility flowed into his mind, he sprinted to the ocean and jumped in. Smoke rose above where he jumped.

I was still suspended on the log, for I don't think I had nerves anymore, so all I could do was watch as Eddy barked his head off, and everyone screamed around the swells.

And about five minutes of Quil rolling in the water to make sure the fire was all out, and people yelling, "Are you okay?" I remembered how to move and stood up.

With shaky knees, I let Eddy pull me to where Quil was now standing up, holes burned in his clothes. Eddy barked some more, and we arrived in the mob of people. They all stood around Quil waiting for him to say something. He twitched a few times, and Billy put his hand on his shoulder and led him out of First Beach to his house. We all watched in forlorn.

Emily walked up behind me. "Bella? Was that your dog?" She sniffled.

It took me a few seconds to remember how to talk. "I-I-I . . . yes."

She laughed at that weakly. "Don't worry, it's not his fault. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I let go of the hold my teeth had on my lip, letting blood flow into my mouth. "How do you think Quil is doing?"

She snorted. "I dunno."

From a ways away, I saw Quil and Billy go inside, and now all of the people followed.

I wondered if anyone else knew that it was my dog that set Quil on fire. But I knew that no one would be mad at him . . . or me. The feeling, though, that it was practically _my_ fault Quil's hurtmakes my stomach churn. Grudgingly, I let out a tear and followed everyone to the Blacks' house.

The door was left open, so the guests wouldn't be abandoned on the beach, so we all walked in. To everyone's surprise, Quil was now laughing on the couch—wearing some of Jake's clothes—watching TV while Billy rolled his way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Quil smiled.

"Dude!" Someone from the crowd said as he sat on the couch next to Quil. "Are you okay, man?"

Quil nodded. "That was wicked awesome! You know, I'm just glad that it didn't get my skin!"

Embry walked out of the crowd as well. "Sweet, dude I thought you got burned! From the way you were crying, I. . . ."

Quil's jaw dropped. "Crying? Oh you are _sad_ly mistaken. Those were manly eye-sweats."

Embry put up his hand. "Yeah, right, you were so crying."

Finding that Quil was alright, those ten people began laughing along, too, as they moved the party inside. But I'm not sure if I was in the _party_ mood right now. And as Jacob joined Embry, Quil, and that other guy—who I don't know—I pulled Eddy backwards, and we walked outside. Billy noticed.

He probably would've snuck up on me if his wheelchair didn't squeak so much. I turned and gave him a less than enthusiastic smile.

"No one's mad at your dog, dear." He grinned.

I looked at the ground and then back at Billy. "How do you know?"

Smiling, he rolled up closer. "Because no one could be mad at this little boy. Come on inside, it's alright."

I nodded and followed him back to the house, unsure if I would be insulting anyone if I stayed outside like I wanted to. Jacob's face lightened as he saw us, and he walked up to me. "Pretty crazy, aye?" I wondered how he could be happy about this.

I shrugged, wondering if I should smile along with them. Though something told me, that if I did, it'd be like, 'no big deal'. Other people can feel that way, but not the person who did it. Or the owner of the dog who did it. So I made sure that my expression was neutral, and Jacob walked back to the couch, patting a seat next to him. I felt like I might as well, and I pulled Eddy forward.

As I sat, Quil looked at Eddy. "You set me on fire!" He said sternly, though everyone knows that he meant it as a joke and he wasn't mad at all at Eddy.

I'm not sure if Eddy really took that as a joke. I know that he can't really understand the words, but the way he said it made Eddy cower towards the TV. I clutched the leather sofa beneath us as I recognized that expression. That expression is the one that he used with Edward, Jessica, Mike and Angela. Now I began to stand up, hoping that Eddy wouldn't get even more nervous.

But Quil called to Eddy again, "That was my favorite shirt, dog!"

Bad choice. Eddy cowered more, and the TV that he was standing in front of went black. Everyone snapped their heads toward it, and a couple seconds later, the whole entire power went out. I cringed and bit my lip.

"Sorry!" I called out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The doorbell rang right after I put Eddy's food bowel down. Eddy barked, of course.

Running up to answer the door, I waved goodbye to Charlie. He rolled his eyes, hoping that I would be going to La Push instead of the Cullen's house. And just like I expected, Edward was on the doorstop, his crooked smile harbored on his porcelain skin.

"Good evening," he whispered.

I grinned at him, and Eddy came up behind me. Edward glanced down at him with a frown that he tried to hide as best he could.

"Good evening," he said again, this time to Eddy. Then he looked up to me. "Ready?"

I nodded and grabbed Eddy's leash, but Edward stopped me.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

I stared at him. "I'm getting Eddy."

"Uh . . . okay?"

I put my hand up. "Wait, I'm aloud to bring him, right? I mean, I won't if . . . you don't want me to." I tried to make my voice sound as innocent as I could make it without making him suspicious.

"No," he assured me, letting his crooked smile return. "This'll be fun."

"Hello, Edward!" Charlie yelled from the family room, though I could tell from his voice that he only said that so I wouldn't be mad at him for not being polite.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

I laughed at that, assuming that Edward heard what Charlie had thought about when Edward first met Eddy.

I gave the leash to Edward, again, too afraid that I wouldn't be able to hold on to it. But before we were out the door, Edward stopped me again. "You know, I'm not sure if you should bring Eddy, actually."

I looked at him ingenuously, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you better leave him at home."

Looking down at the floor I waited for a reason. He didn't give one, so I asked.

"Why?"

Edward flexed his jaw. "Um . . . never mind. It's just . . ." he stared back at his car. "Rosalie's not too happy with him at the moment."

I grinned. "Well how will she feel when she finds out that he set a werewolf on fire?"

His eyes widened, and a smile appeared that he did his best to hide, for it was rude. "What? Really?" He now began to laugh quietly.

"Yeah . . . do you think that Rose will still hate Eddy?"

Edward got on his knees and itched Eddy's ears. "Why would she be mad at this little cutie?"

I closed the front door and walked to the Volvo, doing my best to hide my laughter. Edward followed behind.

Eddy jumped into the backseat of the Volvo and I got in the passenger side and Edward blurred to the driver's side. "Edward," I faced him as he put the key in the ignition.

"Yes?"

"Please don't drive fast, Eddy has a weak stomach."

He laughed, and he put his foot on the petal slowly. "So," he started. "How are you, Bella?"

I slumped back into the seat. "Fine."

He couldn't help it. "Tell me more about the werewolf, fire thing."

Rolling my eyes, I explained to him about the bonfire, and the whole, gnawing at the branch thing. He couldn't help but laugh. But while he laughed, he forgot what I had asked him and his driving speed up again.

I didn't notice, until Eddy—from the backseat—stuck his head next to Edwards. At first, I thought it was cute, I thought that Eddy would lick Edward. I smiled and looked out the window, but when I heard a frustrated, "Oh!" I snapped my head to Edward, barf all of his jacket shoulder.

The car swerved a little, but he got it back under control as I pulled Eddy off of him. "Aw," I started as I wiped Eddy's mouth with my sleeve. "Poor baby." I snapped my head to Edward. "Hey! I told you that he has a weak stomach!" I whispered fiercely.

Edward's eyes widened. "I'm _sorry!"_ He looked disgustedly at his shoulder.

"You should be," I laughed.

Aggravated, Edward pulled over. But now I felt kind of bad. "Sorry," I smiled.

"It's okay."

"Eddy's been pissing off a lot of people lately. Me included." I laughed referring to when I was jerked into a pond.

We both looked at Eddy who was now innocently laying down in the backseat. Edward quickly snapped his head back forward, though, and grabbed a white towel from the glove compartment and started wiping at his shoulder, and once it was _pretty _much out, he took off his jacket and stuffed it under the seat. I smiled.

"It's okay." He started again.

"Yeah, so . . . are you mad?"

"Well. . ."

"He set a werewolf on fire." I said quickly.

"Of course I'm not mad."

I smirked at the road, and Edward began driving again, careful not to go to fast . . . actually barley exceeding twenty in a forty-five.

We would've normally gotten there ten minutes ago, but it took about twenty for Edward didn't want to risk another . . . disturbance. I giggled as we pulled up to the driveway.

Like he always does, Edward opened my door for me, although I always insist he doesn't—dang vampires are always too fast for you—and we walked through the front door, where Esme was dusting. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, Bella!" She greeted me.

"Good morning, Esme," I smiled at her.

"Oh, you brought Eddy!" She said, and actually, she seemed to be the one who liked Eddy the best. Carlisle loved him, but doesn't always like to be around him, because Eddy snapped at him. Not like it hurt Carlisle, but he just felt guilty because Eddy broke one of his teeth.

"Yeah," I smiled as I saw Rosalie come down the stairs.

Once she saw Eddy, her nose crinkled up, "Ugh, it's him aga . . ." she started.

Edward said something to quickly that I couldn't hear, but Rose could, and she ran up to Eddy, "Oh my god! Look at the handsome devil!"

Eddy cowered a bit, but I rubbed his head, and that look that means he's about to pee, went away. And as Esme walked back to the kitchen, Rosalie following, Edward sat down at the piano. I sat down beside him, the leash twined in between my fingers.

"So, Bella, how are you?" He asked again.

I smiled, "Play something for me."

He smiled that crooked smile and lightly pressed down each key down, quickly, but gracefully. And it only took the first note for me to know that it was my lullaby. He didn't even have to look at the keys as he played, and he just smiled at me.

How does this always happen? Every time he plays this song, my eyes water. He noticed, but continued to play. Edward really should make a CD with this song, and this song only. I know it'd be a hit.

As the song came to an end, I noticed that my face was completely wet. I wiped it embarrassed. But this time, instead of Edward smiling at me, he looked behind me, startled. "Where's Eddy?"

My eyes widened and I looked behind me as well. The leash that was I was once holding tightly had somehow gotten loose as he played me my song. I stood up quickly. "I don't know."

"Esme!" Edward called as he stood up as well. She appeared in front of us immediately.

"Yes?"

"Did you see Eddy?"

She shook her head, wondering why we had lost track of him.

"Rose!" Edward called.

Instead of coming to us, she just called back, annoyed, "What?"

"Do you know where Eddy is?"

Now she appeared in front of us. "No, what happened to our little werewolf-set-on-fire-er?"

Edward shrugged, and I could tell that they were now talking through their minds. Gah, I hate it when they do that. I pulled on Edward's sleeve. "What?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Is he housetrained?"

Sheepishly, I looked at all of them and shook my head.

Immediately, Rose put up her hand, "Oh no, I left my door open!"

I blinked at her. "Do you have any clothes on the floor?" I asked, a little worried that Eddy might come in and rip up her clothes. I can't tell you how many shirts I've had that he tore up.'

She nodded her head.

"Uh . . ." is all I said before she blurred upstairs. There was a piercing scream that I had to plug my ears for.

Edward stiffened beside me, and when I looked up at him, he leaned into me. "There's been an accident on her Prada bag. My eyes widened.

Edward and Esme blurred upstairs, leaving me to follow them by just running my dinky human pace. They were surrounded by Rose's door.

She stomped out and turned to me. "Your dog is dead."

My eyebrows pulled together. "But he set a werewolf on fire!" I tried to appeal.

She didn't break down like I hoped she would. "He _also_ relieved himself on my Prada bag!"

I don't know why I said this. "Is . . . is it a knockoff, Rose?"

Her eyes widened. "No!" She said, aghast. "Why would I buy a knockoff? Who do you think I am? Bella . . . you disappoint me!"

I looked at her shamefacedly, and couldn't help but walk up to Edward so Rose wouldn't hurt me. You never insult her about fashion. That's one thing I've learned.

"Eddy!" Esme called out through cuffed hands.

There was a bark, and everyone blurred to where it came from. Except for me, of course, and I just looked around, alone. Not mentioning to anyone that I found a log in Jasper's room.

Edward blurred back to me, a solemn face. "Did you find him?" I smiled.

"No, but he ripped up some of Alice's clothes."

"Ooh, uh . . . I'm so sorry."

He rolled his eyes and grinned towards the stairs. "It's not your fault. I promise no one is mad at you." He whispered.

"Not true, Edward!" I heard Rosalie yell from where she and Esme ran to.

I winced.

"Oh," Esme called back. "She's kidding!"

"No I'm not!" Rose called again.

I rolled my eyes and helped Edward look. Now, as I walked into his room, my eyes widened and I stepped out. "He's not in there," I tried to keep him from going in, but he just laughed and looked inside.

All of his CD racks were knocked down, and CDs were scattered everywhere.

"Uh . . ." I whispered. "I hope those weren't in any particular order."

He winced. "Alphabetical."

"Oh," is all I said.

And Edward just crinkled in nose while he stared ahead, frustrated. Until we heard, "I found him!" It was Rosalie's voice, so I shuddered, and followed Edward to where her voice came from.

Rosalie was holding Eddy (but now, I've weighed him and he's 100 pounds) and he had a piece of paper in his mouth. "Uh . . ." I walked up to them. "Did he rip up anything, per chance?"

Esme nodded with a weak smile. "Just bills."

I took the piece of paper out of his mouth and handed it to Esme guiltily. Then I faced Rose and Eddy. "Um . . . we can buy you a new Prada bag, if you want, Rose."

She rolled her eyes. "No, that's . . . that's fine." She handed me Eddy, forgetting that he was so heavy. But Edward caught him before I dripped him, and we walked downstairs.

I stared at Eddy, who was in Edward's hands and rubbed his head. Poor boy, doesn't know he did anything wrong. I now looked up to Rosalie and Esme who were at the top of the stairs, looking at Eddy.

"Sorry!" I called.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stared into the blankness of his eyes as we arrived at the border line. I've been seeing Jacob a lot lately, I don't know why. Edward says that he's okay with it, but I know that he doesn't mean it. I just wish that _I_ had the mind reading powers. It would be so much easier. It would also be a lot easier if Edward simply told me what he was thinking. I wish that he knew that I wouldn't be mad at him if he told me that he didn't want me spending so much time with Jacob.

Or maybe I would?

I didn't want to feel guilty about this, but I did, and I walked out of the car, letting Eddy jump out with me. "Bye, Edward!" I smiled at him. Instead of saying goodbye back, he just smiled at me, and I watched his car disappear into the night.

I gripped the leash tighter than I think I ever had and walked down the sidewalk of La Push, until I saw Jacob drive up. "Hey Bella!" He smiled through the window.

I _promise_ that I wasn't going to bring Eddy, but Jacob wanted me to. He said that he had a surprise for him. Worried at what that surprise might be, I walked to the passenger side, let Eddy jump in, and then I slid in.

"Hi Jake," I started as I put on my seatbelt. "So what's that surprise you wanted to give Eddy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, do you know what the meaning of 'surprise' is?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered him. "It means to do something to someone unexpectedly."

"Yes, and what does '_unexpectedly'_ mean?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, I get it, I get it."

"So," Jacob started as he started driving again. "How's Eddy been? Quil hasn't stopped talking about the whole "caught-fire" thing. He says it to everyone he talks to. Actually, it's getting kind of annoying; I mean he was only on fire for what, a minute? Jeez, and he's saying that it was like five minutes."

"Well," I looked to the backseat where Eddy was actually asleep. "Eddy's been good, but he's been being a real troublemaker. He trashed the Cullen house the other day, actually."

Jacob snorted and then looked to the backseat quickly. "Good boy. He takes after me, you know."

I winced. "Yeah, I know. He's been licking his butt a lot, lately."

He laughed at that. "So how's your bloodsucker?"

I groaned at the millionth time he's called Edward that. "He's been excellent, Jacob."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Well," he started sorely. "That's good. I just hope that he hasn't been planning on eating poor little Eddy. Vampires don't realize the delicateness and grace of a dog, so they figure they're nothing but a snack." Jacob snorted. "Well, they think that until they try to _eat_ the dog, but the dog fights back and kicks that vampire ass and all that's left is those phony Ryan Seacrest teeth and . . ."

"Jacob," I stopped him. "That's enough."

"Well, I'm just saying that those vampires shouldn't think that they could defeat an all-powerful werewolf . . . I mean dog. I mean, really . . ."

"Jacob, Edward never planned on eating Eddy."

He looked at me and then back at the road. "But he's wanted to, hasn't he?"

I didn't answer him.

"I knew it."

"Shut up, Jake."

"What? I'm just saying."

I crossed my arms and slumped back into my chair until we pulled up at Jacob's house.

And the only thing that didn't make me stay mad at him, was the fact that he didn't open my door for me. I know Edward only wants to be polite, but I have arms. And as I opened the door, Eddy jumped out and I followed him and Jacob into the house.

Inside, Quil, and Embry were sitting on the couch. I smiled at them, and they all yelled out, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey, guys." I smiled warmly.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Jacob said.

I snapped my head to him. "Where're we going?"

He blinked. "I told you, it's a surprise."

Embry and Quil stood up and they ran out the door, I staggered behind with Eddy.

It was pretty cold outside, but of course the werewolves couldn't feel it as they sauntered past the driveway and onto a trail. They probably didn't realize that their walking was so fast I had to run to keep up with them, but I wasn't too winded for we arrived soon at a clearing.

I looked around quickly, unsure what we were about to do.

"Uh . . . Jacob?"

He smiled and I watched Embry, Quil, and Jacob transform into werewolves. My eyes widened. "Jacob! No, no, no!"

I backed up, pulling Eddy defensively. Jacob walked up to me. I backed up again, but Eddy pulled up to him. "Eddy, no."

But Eddy pulled harder towards Jacob, so hard, I let go of the leash. Eddy and Jacob, Embry and ran in circles together, chasing each other, and barking. It was actually kind of cute.

Truthfully, I had imagined what it would be like if they played together. I almost wanted to throw them a bone or a toy or something.

Now Embry rolled over on his back and Eddy ran up and started tugging on his ear. I giggled.

Quil ran up to Jacob and pushed him over—normally I would think that it was rude, but when they're dogs . . . it's cute. And while Jacob was on the floor, Eddy stopped pulling on Embry's ear and began biting at Jacob's foot.

"Go get 'im, Eddy!" I clapped.

Eddy barked as I said his name and now grabbed Quil's tail and when Quil noticed, he started pulling back, so Eddy was flying by his teeth. I laughed.

It's funny, I don't know anyone who could say that their dogs play with werewolves. Honestly, though, Jacob, Embry and Quill just looked like really big dogs. They didn't look like supernatural monsters at all.

The whole _entire_ time I watched them play, I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting, I wouldn't even be surprised if my face was turning red.

Quil just got tripped by Jacob and Eddy let go of the tail, so he grabbed Embry's tail. I sat down on the grass so I wouldn't fall over, I was laughing so hard.

I loved this surprise. And as I watched some more, Quil and Embry changed back to humans, their faces red.

"You guys okay?" I laughed.

Quil held up his hand, "That was fun!"

"Hey, Bella," Embry panted. "Your dog is _fierce_!"

I smiled and looked back to Jacob and Eddy. And once Eddy let go of Jacob's feet, he turned back to his human form.

You know, usually three 7 foot Indians without their shirts on would make me uncomfortable, but to me, they were still the dogs that were just playing with my puppy in the grass. Eddy looked at them all, probably wondering where his friends went. I smiled as Eddy cocked his head.

"So, that was fun," Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob!" I smiled at him. "That was awesome!"

He smirked. "You don't see your bloodsucker do that very often, huh?"

The smile that I thought would never go away, faded into a frown. He's never going to let this go, huh? He noticed my expression change and he shrugged his shoulders innocently. But I couldn't forgive him like he was Eddy. I wish he could move on. I wish that he could hook up with some nice werewolf.

He always has to bring Edward into everything. He always has to make sure that I am aware of all the things that he could do and Edward can't. And frankly, it's getting on my nerves. But right when I really started to get annoyed, a flashback from two minutes ago appeared in my mind. It's not going to be easy holding this grudge.

As my smile reappeared, Jacob smiled wide and turned to face Eddy, who was now rolling around in the grass.

As much as I hated to admit it that last few minutes (not counting what Jacob just said) was the most fun I've had in a really long time. God, I really hated to admit it.

I want to have this much fun with Edward.

I winced.

"So, Jacob, your goal's accomplished." Embry laughed.

Jake looked at him, confused.

Embry continued. "Well, you begged us to play with her dog so she'd laugh. Her face is purple, Jake."

Jacob's jaw tightened and looked to me. I wasn't sure how to react to that. I knew Jacob liked me, but I thought that this was just so _he_ could have fun. It's really awkward when it's for you.

Jake retaliated by snorting. "Yeah right."

I chuckled awkwardly, hoping that he would believe that _I_ believed him. I didn't.

Embry got the message and just smiled.

And now I noticed that I was pulling the grass out underneath me. Right now, I really, _really_ wished that Jacob would put his shirt back on.

And so I wouldn't leave a brown patch with me pulling out all of the grass due to nerves, I stood up and walked to Eddy. "Did you have fun with your little friends?" I laughed to Eddy.

Quil and Embry laughed at that, but I assumed that Jake was pretty embarrassed right now, so like I hoped he would, he put his shirt on. "Yeah," Quil walked over to us and ruffled Eddy's ears.

Jacob got over it. "I _love_ this dog!" He walked up to us as well.

It's funny; the Cullens hate him (although some say otherwise) while these people . . . love him. Does that mean anything? No, I did _not_ just think that.

"You guys looked so cute out there," I hugged Eddy's neck. "But sometimes, Jake, it'd be nice if you wouldn't crush my dog."

He smiled and backed up like he was appalled. "Me? Crush _your dog_? Oh no, that monster was all over me, slashing and . . ." he looked to the sky all dramatic. "I think my life flashed before my eyes."

I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Whatever." I looked down at the grass. "Ooh, wait, can you read my dog's mind? Like remember you said that you could like read each other's while you were all wolfy? Does that mean that you could know what Eddy's thinking? Because I just switched dog food, and I'm not sure how he feels about it."

Jacob cocked a brow. "No, we can't." he couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Aw." I looked at Quil and Embry who were staring at Jacob and me intently. Jacob looked as well.

"What?" He started, almost irritated.

Quil crossed his arms with a smile. "Look at the sparks between you two!"

I bit my lip angrily and stood up. I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I'm angry. He had no right to say anything like this. He knows I love Edward.

"Oh Bella," Embry said jokingly. "We're only kidding."

I wanted so badly to just walk away right now, but when I looked down at Jacob, I decided I couldn't, and just walked behind Eddy. Poor Jacob, his friends are making fun of him. I hope that I'm only staying because I feel sympathy for him. But honestly, I don't exactly know.

"So, Bella," Quil started to lighten the mood. "About the whole catching fire thing . . ."

Embry and Jacob rolled their eyes, probably because Quil talks about this too much.

"Okay _anyways, _you owe me ten dollars."

I stared at him.

"For a new shirt."

I rolled my eyes. "That shirt wasn't very appealing, anyway, Quil."

They all laughed.

Now _that's_ how you lighten a mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stared at Eddy. I'm going to see Renée today, and that means that I need someone to watch Eddy. First off, I thought of Jacob. Mainly because of the way I saw him playing with Eddy. Though, still, Eddy and Edward need to bond. If not soon, then when?

Of course Edward agreed to watch over Eddy while I was in Florida. Because it's not like he would say straight up that he didn't want to. I know he doesn't, but I know that it'd be to the extreme if he actually tells me.

Now the rest of the Cullens are a different story. Actually, no, _Rosalie_'s a different story. It's not like she dislikes Eddy. She _hates Eddy_

So still pretty anxious, I started the car and headed to the Cullen House. Yeah, it really should be capitalized, right?

**Edward's POV**

I have absolutely no idea why I agreed to watching over Eddy for the weekend. NO idea. But I mean, at least Rosalie hasn't killed herself.

That may be because she doesn't know yet.

But she will . . .

The doorbell rang, and I staggered over to answer it. But Rosalie beat me to the punch. Her eyes were wide as she opened the door revealing Bella gripping Eddy's leash tightly.

"Um . . . Bella, hello, but um . . . what is _that_ doing here?" She growled.

I walked up to stand beside Rose, and smiled at them.

"Hey Bella."

She nodded, still a little confused at why Rosalie doesn't know yet.

"Edward. Rosalie." She nodded towards each of us and walked in, handing the leash to me in the process. "Okay, he usually has to go to the bathroom twice in the middle of the night but that won't be trouble for you two." She smiled awkwardly. "And . . . uh . . . I brought his kibble, it's in my truck. And he might not eat the first hour or so that you set the food down because he'll think that you're serial killers that just laid out poison for him."

I cocked an eyebrow and just nodded. "Okay."

"And . . ." she continued. "If the food _is_ laid out for more than an hour, then sprinkle it with lemon juice. But just a sprinkle, because too much lemon with kibble is not a good combo, trust me. And he likes to be read "Good Night Bone" before he goes to sleep."

My eyes widened at her.

But she just laughed. "Ah, I'm just kidding on that last one. But yeah, he might go tinkle in the house because he's not housetrained yet. As much as I tried, he doesn't like to . . . _go_, when he's outside. It makes him nervous I don't know why. Possibly he thinks that if he opens up to nature then he'll be swallowed by a big black hole."

"What the crap?" Rosalie growled.

Bella shrugged. "I'm just saying. His expression whenever he goes outside is, "if he opens up to nature then he'll be swallowed by a big black hole".

We blinked at her, and she bit her lip. "Well . . ." she leaned on her heal and looked to the door. "I will go get the kibble and I'll be on my way. Thanks again."

As she ran out to the car, Rosalie stared at me, her nose crinkled in disgust. "Um . . . Edward? Yeah, don't let him come into my room."

She stalked off to the upstairs and I looked back through the doorway. Bella was now dragging what seemed like a two-ton bag of kibble. I ran to help her.

"Whoa!" I lifted it for her.

"Thanks." She panted. "Once he knows that you're legit, he'll eat like there's no tomorrow. Well," she looked to her car anxiously, "Good luck! Love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

She looked around awkwardly. "I was . . ." she cleared her throat. "Talking to Eddy, but I love you so much Edward! Yeah, so much more than anything else and I'll see you later!"

She jumped in her car and drove off as fast as it could. I looked down to Eddy, his ears were down and he was already starting to whimper.

"Hey, dog. What's up?" I mumbled.

He looked up to me, and even he had an, _you crazy?_ Look on his face.

"C'mon," I pulled his leash, annoyed into the house where Alice was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She shook her head disappointedly. "When will you learn not to be such a pushover? I mean _come on!_ And just so you know, there's a wonderful kennel a few blocks away. I'm sure that little Eddy, here, would be much happier there than in this stuffy old house." She grabbed Eddy's leash and began walking to her car. But I stopped her.

"Now, Alice. I promised Bella I'd watch Eddy myself. She loves this dog so much, she'd never approve of him staying at a kennel."

She laughed. "Edward, Edward, Edward. She never has to know." She chuckled.

I sighed. "Alice, c'mon. This'll be easier than you think. And remember, it's _just_ a weekend. It's not like a whole week!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well can he at least sleep outside?"

"It'll be raining." I murmured. "And you should know, Alice."

She groaned.

"And besides, I'm sure he'll be perfectly content in the kitchen. Remember, you can have nothing to do with him the whole time he's here."

I took the leash back and walked him, along with the kibble that was almost heavy to _me_, back inside the house and got ready for a weekend of pure, unadulterated horror.


End file.
